A contradiction friendship of Light and Darkness
by sarutoninja
Summary: This is about a friendship between a 4 winged Angel, and a high class devil, both are half human, meant to be enemies but became friends. Crossover references rated m for language, and lemons.
1. The New people in Town

A contradiction friendship of Light and Darkness

This is about a friendship between a 4 winged Angel, and a high class devil, both are half human, meant to be enemies but became friends. Crossover references rated m for language, and lemons

Shinku's P.O.V.

Hello my names Shinku Kage, and I'm a devil well half devil, I stand at 5'6 inches, I have blackish blond hair, pale skin, and currently I'm wearing kuoh academy's school uniform, but I added my own touch being a wolf necklace, and black fingerless gloves, my eyes is teal/marble blue.

Why am I wearing kuoh's academy's uniform you ask well todays my first day at the school-"Ding dong ding dong"- "William, hurry up were going to be late!" I yelled behind me toward my friend and roommate William, half angel, half human, black hair, tan skinned, kuoh academy's uniform as well like me he added his own touch being a hollowed out cross with holy water inside, and glasses, his eyes are like sparkling emerald's, his full name is William Green.

It took us 5 minutes of sprinting from our 2 room apartment building to school making it to our class room class 2-A, right when the bell rang, we knocked on the door and the teacher announced "Come in! Now class these are our new student's from America! Isn't that exciting class?" Most of the students were girls and they ether were proclaiming their love for us or yelling something along the lines of "Let me have your baby's!"

The teacher then said "Calm down class, let our new classmates introduce themselves." We thanked the teacher as the class calmed down, I let William go first.

William announced "Hello my name is William Green, I like my precious people, games, wolves, and hawks, and I hate rapists, murders, cheaters, and thieves."

Then I stepped up and said "Hi my names Shinku Kage, like William, said "I like my precious people, games," I also like wolves, cats, the colors black and red, mythical creatures, and their lore, I hate everything William, hate's as well."

Once I finished my own introduction the girls were gushing at us, the few male's in the class was glaring at us, and William, said "Really? Acting lazy on the first day Shinku?" I replied with "Yep get over it numb nuts." I say jokingly, causing a few guys to laugh, and William, to get irritated, the teacher gracefully game me the furthest seat in the back next to the window, and William, on my left, to everyone in class we were polar opposites making them confused on how we were friend's, William, all serous, me lazy, however second period, and 3rd period. Where I have math for second period, and U.S History for 3rd period, whereas William, has officer training for second period and biology 3rd.

We have English 1st, P.E. 4th, and Cooking 5th, and Web design 6th. With our class schedules on hand we went throughout the day noticing unholy energy in 4th period, from a girl and a boy, the girl is a soft more with snow white hair her name is Koneko Tojou, the boy is a junior like us, has blond hair, and extremely fast his name is Kiba Yuuki, then two more girls in 5th period the first one has red hair her name is Rias Gremory, the second girls name is Akeno Himajyma.

Once we were finished with our introduction, I couldn't help but notice that William was on edge around them so I whispered "What's wrong?" "I don't have a good feeling about them." But then a girl ran into us, she had beautiful blond hair her name was Asia Argento. But we felt unholy energy through her as well.

Once we finished classes for the day and got to the apartment, William was so quiet that he hadn't spoken a word. However we then noticed a lot of unholy energy moving toward us, while I didn't know a lot of spells I have created a few myself that absorbs any energy that touches it and uses it to maintain, and strengthen itself till I deactivate it in which I chanted the words to activate it, " _ **Oh yea lords of life and death I call upon thee for aid to protect those in need!**_ Hado # 154 dimison barrier!"

Causing a barrier to form around our two roomed apartment, just in time to make the energy to crash right into it.

As they try and use their energy to destroy my barrier, I had William, bring out Excalibur elemental which is ¼ of the 7th piece of Excalibur, while I chant once again, _"_ _ **I call upon the elements water, lightning, and wind, aid us in the defeat of our enemies!**_ Bakudo #150 electric overcharge!" I roared out while William had water, wind, and lightning, form just as (as we later find out was fallen angels) they were able to pierce through my barrier just to get stuck, and surrounded as well as covered in water, they then noticed a beam of electricity coming right at them.

The fallen angels got electrocuted so bad that they were incinerated by the charge of electricity going through them, once the spell was finished I deactivated the barrier and reabsorbed the magic that was inside it to regain some of my own magic just as the Gremory, and Sitri teleportation spell's showed up.

I was so exhausted that William stood in front of me to provide some sort of protection for me while I gain my strength if they decide to attack us. As they appeared I knew William didn't stand a chance against them so I summoned my alpha gear which is one of a kind gear that's stronger than all the Longinus, the name of my alpha gear's name is called Soul Creator.

I created 3 souls that I had the idea from destiny I called the first soul Ryuko and she took the class of hunter, her body is the one from kill la kill show, the second soul I named was Kyunome Shade (link at the bottom) her body took to the class of a warlock, the 3rd and final soul's name is Okami Mangetsu (link at the bottom as well) her body took to the class of a titan.

After the soul body's formations and the souls entering their respective bodies, the Gremory, and the Sitri, devil's appeared. They were cautious as they fully formed, Rias, and Sona, had their own spells at the ready Rias power of destruction and Sona, a spell of disability.

As soon as they fully appeared, they were surrounded with Ryuko, behind them Kyunome, on their left Okami, their right and finally William between Rias, and Sona, from me however they noticed me right away, William, had his Excalibur at the ready and said "What are you doing here?!" demandingly as Ryuko, Kyunome, and Okami, summoned the ¾'s of the 7th Excalibur piece Ryuko, with the Dark-Drinker, Kyunome, with Bolt-Caster, and Okami, with Raze-Lighter. This surprised them they not knowing there was an Excalibur let alone 4! Plus they thought only two people were here not 5!

But Rias, took charge on their side and said "We wanted to know why an angel, and a devil, came to kuoh without notifying us, especially the angel!" demandingly questioned/answered. Before William could say something I answered with "1. I'm half devil, 2. He's half angel, 3. We didn't, 4. Your surrounded and 5. I could kill all of you in a moment if you try to attack us, so don't demand things from us, oh and no this is not a threat it's a **warning!** " I finished powerfully scaring them. William, told me "Save your energy Shinku, we'll take it from here." As he finished his Excalibur lighted up with electricity, I nod and reply with "Alright be careful there's 22 of them so watch yourself if they attack."

Hey there SarutoNinja here here's my sacred gear ability and the Excalibur Elemental's ability

Soul Creator-Is a sacred gear that takes the form of black and red clawed gauntlets that has the power to create and form souls and their own bodies.

Excalibur Elemental- Is a ¼ of the 7th piece of the original Excalibur that William and Shinku found on earth in which Shinku broke it up into 4 pieces, Excalibur Elemental has the ability to control Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightening

Dark-Drinker-Is a sword from destiny like Raze-Lighter, and Bolt-Caster, however Dark-Drinker uses the power of Darkness

Raze-Lighter- Is a sword from destiny like Dark-Drinker, and Bolt-Caster, however Raze-Lighter uses the element of Fire

Bolt-Caster- Is a sword from destiny like the Dark-Drinker, and Raze-Lighter, however uses the element of lightning.

Kyunome Shade Picture-

Okami Mangetsu- url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjU8Pnp1cfTAhUKJCYKHaQpCesQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2FForum% %3Ff%3D28%26t%3D1379496&psig=AFQjCNH5zCGLHNDn6yVTgI-1Dsm_KsGd2g&ust=1493486718099364


	2. New Familiar and new Powers

A contradiction friendship of Light and Darkness

~ Last Chapter ~

William, told me "Save your energy Shinku, we'll take it from here." As he finished, his Excalibur lighted up with electricity, I nod and said "Alright be careful there's 22 of them so watch yourself in case they attack."

~Now~

Before anyone else could say anything a teleportation sigil with the Lucifer symbol on it, a portal, appeared the sigil behind Ryuko, causing her to get to Kyunome, the portal to my right only 4 feet away. From the sigil came Sirzechs Lucifer, and his queen Grafiya, while from the portal came a little girl to everyone else but I knew who she was she is the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis! I tried to use Soul Creator's claws to move toward William, and away from Ophis, but she exclaimed "Don't you even try, you're coming with me my mate!" Causing everyone to become shocked as I forced myself to move toward William, while yelling "William, Ryuko, Kyunome, and Okami! Hurry grab onto me!" Making them jump and run then grab me while I activated a emergency sigil that teleported us to somewhere safe.

~ Familiar Forest ~

A flash of light appeared inside of a mountain side cavern to a lake, when the light disappeared everyone let go of me, disoriented from the emergency teleportation we did, while I was gasping for breath because I exhausted too much energy from the barrier, electric overcharge, and the E.M. teleport. While everyone was orienting themselves one of my 3 latent abilities activated, that was absorption and assimilation, because the acidic, perverted slimes came at us, my ability activated to absorb & assimilate them, giving me the ability to separate/duplicate myself, change my form, and the use of acid. But with the activation of that ability, the last of my energy was used and caused me to black out.

~ 3rd Person P.O.V. ~

As a dangerous familiar that's a contradiction itself came to us from deep within the cavern. It's a creature that its power is equal to that of Ophis, and big red. What is it? It's the elemental, death, Hydra! It has a head for every element as well as light, darkness, and death. The Hydra's name is Purgatory, and it is the Shinto religion death god, the Shinigami's daughter/creation, oh did I mention that she's, attracted to power? Well she is and she's looking right at Shinku!

Even though William, Ryuko, Kyunome, And Okami, fought valiantly, they lost. And Pregatory, took Shinku's, unconscious form deep into her lair, by using her head of darkness's mouth.

~ Purgatory's Den/Lair/Bedroom ~

Inside of her lair is a king sized bed big enough to fit 10 people comfortably. Then purgatory set Shinku, down gently, unclamping her jaw from his shirt, after which she changed her form into a teenaged girl, her hair is the color's black, red, electric blue, brown, maroon blue, and emerald green, her eyes always changing color, E-cup breasts, a toned bubble butt, clean shaven pussy, and no blemishes on her skin what so ever, oh did I also mention she has no clothes on!? However getting back on track she crawled into bed with him, putting his left leg and hand in between her legs and his left arm between her breasts, also she started to produce sexual hormones, causing A&A to activate again causing him to also have and activate the ability to produce those hormones.

~ 1 Day Later ~

Shinku's P.O.V.

"Argh my head! Man I got some headache." I said raising my right hand to hold my head. As I groggily tried to sit-up I felt a weight holding both of my left sided limbs. As I realized this I started to scan the area I'm in, the bed I'm laying on is a king sized bed, there's a dresser and a mirror to my left, a lake to my right, and a doorway in front of me.

I then got the knowledge from A&Aing the slimes, and the hormones. I separated both of my trapped limbs and crawled over to the other side of the bed as I regrew my limbs, I gotten double vision from what seems to be on my left watching me get further away.

I look toward my sacrificed limbs regenerating an entire body looking right at me as I myself regrew those limbs. When I got to the edge of the bed, both my main body and secondary body regrew fully, and I just got used to the double vision when Purgatory, woke up from the bed shifting with the weight, she noticed there was 2 of me, 1. In her grasp, the other at the edge of the bed. She was so confused, and shocked, that I was able to have my main body run into the doorway running up to the area where we teleported too, just in time to see William, Ryuko, Kyunome, and Okami, reentering the cave to retrieve me only to see me running right at them.

But unknown to me I had the hormones active since I woke up, so Ryuko, Kyunome, and Okami, started to blush and get horny and it gets stronger as I grew closer. But once I got to them I saw William, with an ice dragon baby, Ryuko, with a shadow wraith, Kyunome, a pack of 5 kitsunes, and finally Okami, with a pack of 6 okoomi.

Right when I got to them I was grabbed from behind by purgatory, she then said sweetly with her melody like voice "Where are you going master?" I stopped the instant she started talking because she was grinding her still nude pussy, into me while groping my dick.

Thus causing William, to look away with a blush, and causing Ryuko, to hug and grind into me from the front, Kyunome, my left, and Okami, my right, all 4 of them stare into each other's eyes then nod to each other as if they agreed to something.

Purgatory, then said to me "I'll become one of your familiars, if you promise that you'll fuck me into a coma at least once a month."

Everyone's eyes widen then I said "Deal" making Purgatory smile, then we create the familiar contract and then I asked Purgatory, "Hey Purgatory, is it ok if we call you Tory?"

Purgatory, moaned and nodded yes causing me to grin, but also moan in pleasure from all of them grinding into me.

I then separate my left hand and tossed it to William, saying "Go look for a place to stay for another day, don't worry the hand will grow another body, so I can contact you whenever!"

As I'm saying this I was being dragged back to Tory's room, I could see William, looking confusedly at the hand I threw to him as it started to regenerate.

~ Tory's room ~ Lemon~

As we got there we were already only in our boxers & panties, when we got to the bed we were already naked, my other body, that was on the bed was also naked, and took Kyunome, and Okami off my hands to the left side of the bed, while I took Tory, and Ryuko, to the right side.

Tory, went first going to the missionary style, I had Ryuko, then sit on Tory's mouth so she could eat her out, while she did that Ryuko, would be playing with her tits. I then placed my 9in dick next to Tory's entrance and slowly pushed myself into her tight, and wet, pussy, turns out she didn't have a hymen but she did bleed, she also screamed into Ryuko's, pussy, as I was kissing her.

After a few minutes of letting her adjust to me I then slowly started thrusting into her slowly, going faster, and faster, till my hips was basically a blur her pace in eating out Ryuko, increasing in time with my thrusts, as Ryuko, and I kiss. After 10 minutes of this Tory, Ryuko, and I cumed, Ryuko, on Tory's face which she licked up, Tory, on my dick, and myself in her womb.

Then Ryuko, and Tory, switched places, and repeated the process but I got to taste Ryuko, who tastes like lemons, after Cuming inside of Ryuko, I got the memories from my 1st clone slime.

~ Clone Slime, Kyunome, and Okami ~

I had Okami, lay on her back with Kyunome, in doggy style, once they were in position, I quickly pushed my dick into Kyunome's hot, tight, wet, core, breaking her hymen and punching into her womb, then wait for a few minutes for her to adjust then started to ram into her pussy, forcing her head into Okami's pussy, fucking her till I cumed, she cumed twice before I did into her womb, making her scream into Okami's pussy, who cumed 3 times, then I swapped them around and did the same thing to her, after which I turned into 2 small balls of slime and entered their pussy's & womb's, filling them up, causing them to moan in pleasure.

~ Lemon end ~

After settling down I gathered everyone together under the sheets and went to sleep with my dick inside of Tory's core.

~ Meanwhile with William ~

As I was regenerating William, and I saw the Gremory down below us, clothes almost all the way destroyed and I felt William, drop me, dodging a storm of slimes.

Hey there guy looks like Shinku, got 2 new ability's and a little sneak peak on the next chapter see you guys later SarutoNinja out! Peace!

Sexual hormones-Hormones which makes people of the opposite gender horny, and want to have sex with the user

A&A- Absorb & Assimilate


	3. Getting pieces & a new member

Chapter 3

A contradiction friendship of Light and Darkness

" _ **Yo"**_ Chanting

" _Yo"_ flashback, memory

"Yo" regular talking

" **Yo"** Yelling, demonic voice

~ Last chapter ~

I felt William, drop me, dodging a storm of slimes.

~ Now ~

As I'm falling I see that I'm about to land inside of Koneko's, ruined clothes, and that Isase Hyuudo, was littery orgasming at the sight of all the girls clothing, and is that Kiba! He's a girl! Just as I realized this I got into Koneko's, shirt I instantly changed my form into a slime and let small pieces of myself and attach to her body and camouflaged themselves, as I fell into her panties, I lost 25% of my mass that I left 10% more in her panties before I took the form of a hand just before I got pulled out and thrown up into the air, only to be destroyed by Rias, and her power of destruction.

However thanks to splitting up my mass, I was able to see them capture William. As I watched them torture him with Akeno, shocking him whenever he said "No, I don't know, and I can't say" all they got was that William, I , Ryuko, Kyunome, and Okami, were still here, I was still recovering my energy, we actually didn't mean to cause harm, or problems for anyone.

~ Back to Main Body ~

I woke up due to the destruction of most of my hand, I put on my clothes, walked out into the forest, I started to carve another teleportation sigil into the ground while I heard 4 people walk up behind me, when I turned around I saw Ryuko, Kyunome, and Okami, dressed and Tory, who's still naked, had 3 items in her arms, 1st is a black cloak with the #0 on it, 2cd is a wicked seretated scythe with a black color schemed pole and grip, 3rd and final is a fang like knife with a O-ring on the bottom of the handle, after I put on the cloak, and sheathed the weapons.

I heard a voice say "So you are my new master I have looked into you mind, memories, and soul, you are pure and perfect wielder of myself and my brethren and having Purgatory's hand in marriage, good luck wielder."

I was then told by Tory, that the items were a gift from her father/creator and that if I was not worthy they would have killed me. However even though I was shocked I ignored it to call out soul creator as I remembered a character from dbz its android 18! Using that memory, and soul creator I created 18's body and clothes, with dbz's Ki power, I then gave her the name Maria Teiko, and gave her directions to William, as I focus on finishing the sigil, with everyone protecting me.

~ Slime Body and William ~

While I was watching William, get tortured I was also regenerating, covering her pussy, her toned ass, her A-cup breasts, half of her back, and her belly. Due to being connected to my main body I was able to contact William, via phone sigil, getting him prepared while I focus on regenerating now.

~ 5 minutes later ~

I covered all of Koneko's, torso and half of her arms & legs when everyone heard "Get away from William!" from an angered Maria. When she got there she instantly grabbed him and used instant transmission and got to my main body. It shocked everyone enough not to notice me finally covering Koneko's, legs & arms, as I send 2 % toward Rias, and Akeno, as they attached to their shoes, I already regenerated the 4 % of my mass, and they were moving toward my main body.

~ M.B. ~

I felt the Gremory peerage coming toward us just as Maria, and William, got here. I unrestrained William, and heard where they are before I chanted Hado #154 Dimison Barrier, stopping lighting from hitting us, as well as absorbing it and the power of destruction. Shocking them that didn't destroy it, and saw that William was healing, I however asked them why they were chasing us, and torturing William.

Rias, answered by saying "We just wanted to know the truth." I replied, venomsly "Well you didn't have to torture him!" I say, then noticing that Rias, and Akeno's, entire lower half was covered in my slime.

Rias then said "How about we make it official about you staying in kuoh?" I looked between Ryuko, Kyunome, Okami, Maria, and William, who all nodded so I sighed and agreed then I deactivated the barrier.

They then apologized to us for how they acted, which we accepted, and then we all left together to the ORC club room.

~ O.R.C. Club Room ~

As soon as we got there Sizchrez, and Grafiya, were there along with 2 piles of paperwork, and 2 pen's. Right as I was going to get my friends and I out of there, a blade appeared at my throat as well as my friends, ready to kill me and them at a moment's notice.

Sizchrez, then said "We knew you were somewhere but the familiar forest? That surprised us, now then what are you doing here angel, and unknown devil?"

I said "He's only half angel, and I'm only half devil, before we didn't know anyone owned this territory, and now we were going to the paperwork necessary to allow us to stay here."

Gesturing to the paperwork and pen's, surprising them that we were only half angel/devil, and half human, then Sizchrez, asked "Then who are these lovely girls?" gesturing to Ryuko, Kyunome, Okami, and Maria.

I replied with "They are human's with the power of light." Shocking them once more Sizchrez, asked me "Are you planning to hurt my little sister Rias-tan?" I said "No"

He nodded and said "Release them they are of no danger to us." The people with the blades pulled back, as we were finally able to breathe properly, I said "Thank you."

As we sat down and started the paperwork, Sizchrez, asked me "Do you have any of your evil pieces Shinku?" having read my file beforehand. I shook my head no while saying "No I never got any since I'm only half devil."

Sizchrez, replied with "How about when you finish your paperwork, I take you to Beelzebub's Estate, and get you your set?" I agreed.

~ 2 hours later ~

I finally finished my paperwork, and William, is still doing his having completed 75% of his. I nod to Sizchrez, before he and I teleported to Beelzebub's Estate.

~ Beelzebub's Estate ~

When we got there we were welcomed in and lead to the lab, we saw a man standing at 6'1in, grey hair, bright brown eyes, wearing a black suit, next to a chess board, and with a set of chess pieces that is soon to be my evil pieces. He introduced himself as Stan Beelzebub, and told me how to activate my pieces.

I put them side by side, then slit my hand open, channeled my magic into the blood, and dripped drops of blood onto them after all 15 pieces. We watched them absorb it then to all of our surprise, they all mutate the pawns changed into what looks like eyes where the whites black and the iris and pupils are red.

The horses for knights turned into dragons. Rooks changed from a wall into a fortress. Bishops into what looks like someone praying. And the queen into what looks like a girl pressing her left hand into her pussy and groping her right breast with her right hand.

After a few seconds of staring, I pocketed them, thanked them and teleported home.

~ Meanwhile with 1st S.M. ~

Ok I covered all of Koneko's body, Rias's body, and Akeno's, half way there with Kiba, and Isse.

~ With 2cd S.M. and William ~

We felt holy energy enter our house as soon as we got there having finished his paperwork 5 minutes ago, when we went to the living room, we saw a full-fledged Angel looking around never leaving his spot. Once he saw us, well William, he smiled and said "Hello there William, my name is Michael, and I am an arch Angel." He said smiling his blond hair, slightly going into his ocean blue eyes, his pure white clothes wrinkling only slightly.

William replied with "I know but, why are you here? We have not caused you any problems." Michael said "That is true but it is your friend that I came to see, he has a sacred gear that we need his help, and I've been meaning to give you this, here take it."

Michael said giving William, a deck of cards. Michael continued "The cards act as the angel's version of the devils evil pieces. And here's my phone number, can you persuade Shinku, to at least call me please?" William said "I'll try."

~ M.B. ~

I got home in time to feel unknown holy energy in the apartment as I appeared in my room. My room was a gamer heaven I had a 62'in flat screen TV, a ps3, ps4, and Xbox 1 s. For games I have Destiny with all the dlc's available for the systems, Destiny 2, Prey, Black ops 3 & all dlc's, Infinite warfare & season pass, Dbz 1&2 along with season pass for both, the newest gaming computer, with mine craft, and other games on steam.

I walked to the living room to see William, and Michael, finishing talking, only to see me walk in William, was about to say something only for me to say "So you need me for something Michael?" Surprising them I knew, before they saw a slime drop from the ceiling onto my hair only to dissipate into me, Michael, and then said "Yes, Shinku, I and heaven need your help to create more angels, please help us."

I sigh and say "Fine but under 3 conditions, 1. William, and I can go to heaven and the church with no punishment, 2. Use of your best alter room in heaven, and 3. No one in heaven or the church will attack me in ether place, Deal?"

Michael agreed as he left me was already creating a program to help me create details for the soul's and bodies for the soul's, called the A.S.B.C.

~ 1 hour later ~

I just finished making A.S.B.C. when I felt strong Holy/Unholy energy in the mountains surrounding kuoh, so I rode my mongoose bike to it, and saw a 8 year old looking girl, with magenta colored hair reaching her knees, heterchroma eyes, right pink and the left red, pale skin, standing at 4'6in, she has black denim booty shorts, black leggings, black adidas athlete shoes, a red t-shirt with a black dragon design on it.

When I got there, I realized she was mortataly injured by a mountain lion, who was about to kill her, when she called her sacred gear to her from the ground a few feet away from me, I noticed that it was a slim katana, but I also noticed she was about to pass out from blood loss V.I.A. her injury along her spine.

It was then that I intervened, I quickly summoned soul creator, and cut off the lion's head, before I went to the girl that's now on the ground. I was able to get her name which is Natsukara Kushihashi, I could tell she was about to die so I pulled out one of my pawns, set it on her chest, and chanted " _ **Oh ye lords of life and death I call upon thee to bring this one back from the shadow realm and turn her into my devil servant!"**_ As I was chanting my pawn piece was absorbed into her body, healed closed her wound, once I finished chanting, I teleported Kara as I'm now going to call her, myself, and my bike back to the house.

I opened up the couch bed we have in the living room, set her on it while I grabbed 2 blankets & pillows, then set her up, the pillows beneath her head, and the blankets neck down.

After doing this I contacted Rias, who said she'd enroll her into all my classes, and send me money for me to buy her new clothes, at this I thanked her.

~ The next day, my room ~

I woke up in my bed ending up being hugged by my new knight, bishop, rook, and pawn, they are in order Ryuko, Kyunome, Okami, and Kara, who I learned late last night was actually 16 years old.

Hey there guys sarutoninja here how you like the story pm me or just review constructive critsim is welcome and I probably won't be able to post stories and update the ones I currently have up in 3 weeks so don't worry whenever I can I will. Sarutoninja out! Peace!


	4. Notice

Notice

Hey guys I'm alive! I wanted to say sorry I haven't been updating but I've been busy getting used to my new school schedule and being grounded doesn't help but I need your help in my contradiction of darkness give me your oc's info and I will try to fit it into the story this message will be in all my other story's.


End file.
